List of Games
Playable RPGs This section contains any games created on any kind of RPG Maker and are playable. * 7 Rings * 9talia * Another HetaWorld * APH Great Escape * Aveyond 2: Mathias's Quest * Beyond the Mirror * Blue Spirits * Canada's Great Quest * Connecting Worlds * Corpsetalia * Corpse's Manor (previously Mansion of Despair) * Damocles:Haunting Past * Dangantalia: The Despairing Countries * Dimension Hoppers: Attack of the Alternates * A Dream in Midsummer * Dreamtalia * Dolltalia Through the Looking Glass * Escape from Siberia * Exploding Nations and Onis * Francetalia * A Game of Chess / HetaChess * Gilbert's Geburtstag * Gloria Hetalia * The Grave Keeper * The Hanging Tree * A Helping Hand * Hetà * HetaFear * HetaFire * HetaHazard * HetaHero * HetaHospital * HetaHunt * Hetalia Iridescent * Hetalia NEXT Academy * Hetalia Mystery Dungeon * Hetalia - Reflections * Hetalia - World Fighting Championships * Hetamon: Awesome Version * HetaPain * HetaSaga * HetaSeven / Seventalia / Seven Faces of God * HetaSparkle * HetaTales - Hansel and Gretel * HetaTime * HetaOni * Hetaoni (Cookie) * 2p!HetaOni (Italy-PastaLove) * 2p!HetaOni (StarPower9000) * House of Truths * HetaVerse * HetaWonder * HetaWonderland * HetaWorlds - Infinite Worlds One Sky * HetaX - The End of The World * Ibtalia * inhuman * Insanitalia * King and Ace: Eye to Eye, Heart to Heart * Kingdom of Hearts * Kokan * Licantropo * Marionette * Mochi Mochi Moshi Moshi * One scary dream * NightmareTalia: At My End * Reflection Imperfection * RomaHeta (?) * Sealands Adventure * The Suicide Room * Sweet Dreams * Time Dealers Hetalia * The Tale of Two Italian Brothers * The Blood of the Rose REDUX * The Day The Sky Turned Gray * Thank You Game for Fun * They Left Us * Twisted Hetalia * Winter Never Came * While England's Away * You Cannot Escape - HetaCage * Persona Powers Hetalia * Zero: Spirit Focus Announced Games This section contains any games that have been announced, but have not been released into a public domain. As they have not been released, they will be linked to pages that announced them. * AkuTalia * A Dark Past * The Demon's Play House * England's disappearance * HetaDemons * Hetalia-Cardverse Game * Hetalia Emblem * Hetalia Fantasia * HetaHost * HetaRiddle * I Want To Be The Hero * Lost * Lovecraftalia * Rinascimento * Rochu RPG Game * Sintalia * Six Swans HetaGame * Shattered Time * "Unnamed Fantasy" * Welcome to ChristmasLand unplayable RPGs This section contains any games created on any kind of RPG Maker and are unplayable. * Akumutalia * BELLA * Cry of the Yurei * HetaHazard : Outbreak * HetaQuest * Khovrinsky * Miasnoï Bor * Phobiatalia * Send to Siberia Flash Games This section contains any games that you play online, as they are a so-called "flash" game. Usually, these are too short to receive their own page. However, those that are too short have a summary and are linked to the game. * America's dress up game - It's a dress-up game. * APH Academy Hetalia - Will be receiving its own page. * APH-GAME - Russia and England are trying to stop you from snogging Germany. * APH: PAASTAA the Game - As Chibitalia, you gather PAASTAA~ while avoiding tomatoes. * APH: Prussia Dress Up Game - It's a dress-up game. * APH: Spain's Expressions - You are given a wide range of expressions to place on Spain. * Canada Flash Game - It involves stripping. And you're playing as either Russia or a rabbid fan-girl. * Chibi!Romano's tomato catch WIP - As little Romano, you catch tomatoes, to help Spain. * A Date in Italy - You meet a very attractive Italian man called Feliciano and then one thing leads to another... * Dress Up England 8D - It's a dress-up game. * England's Dress Up Game - It's a dress-up game. * First Date - GerIta dating game * Flash Game ~ Training with Germany - A sim-dating game featuring a certain German... * Flash Game ~ A Trip through Germany with Prussia - A sim-dating game featuring a rude Prussian. * France's Dress Up Game - It's a dress-up game. * Girls' Hetalia Dating Game - It's a dating game. * Go Go Liet - You help Lithuania make a cake. Currently it's just a demo/preview. * Hetalia Dress Up Game - It's a dress-up game. * Hetalia Dress Up Game ver. 2 - It's a dress-up game. * Hetalia - Dress Up Vietnam - It's a dress-up game. * Hetalia Pairing Game - You can click and drag a selection of characters to pair them up. * INTERACTIVE CANADA FLASH GAME - You interact with Canada via a series of actions. * INTERACTIVE ROMANO FLASH GAME - You interact with Romano via a series of actions. * Japan's Dress Up Game - It's a dress-up game. * Love the World - A sim-dating game. This will probably get its own page later on. Currently it is only a demo. * Mochimerica - You can move Mochimeria around. * Nyotalia Dress Up [FemItaly] - It's a dress up game. * PastaMon - Interactive Trailer - It's a trailer for a crossover between Pokemon and Hetalia. * Royal Date - is an UsUk fangame * Spain dress up game - It's a dress-up game. * Spain's Toreo Game - You help Spain to um.. Toreo...? * Veneziano's dress up game - It's a dress-up game. Other Games This section contains any games that are neither flash nor RPG. They may be sim-dating games, 3D games, 2D games, etc. If they are too short, they will also not receive a page. * Bad Pasta * A Cold-War Mochitalia Game (?) * Game Time * Good Luck Iceland * Hetalia Game WIP "Happy Independence Day" * Hetalia: Interacting Dating Game * Hetalia Space Shooter - You shoot stuff. For some reason, the dialogue is in Japanese. * 2p!HetaOni (text-game version) - A discontinued, playable version of 2p!HetaOni. * Katelyn X America Visual Novel * Magic Ground Category:Games